Shut up and drive
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Juvia is annoyed how she's always in a car with Natsu and Lucy is always with Gray, but what if Natsu can make her enjoy his car? No, this isn't dirty people!


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, now I know that I have other stories to update, but this kinda came to my head while I was revising for my upcoming exams! Actually no...it was an idea that came to me when I was taking my driving lesson...Well DUH! Can't you tell by the name!

This was seriously random, not well processed and not well thought through. Honestly, this is just a way to show you guys that I am indeed still alive!

I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters! I apologize for my useless spelling and grammar!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Shut up and drive**

**Oneshot **

Why did this always happen to them? Honestly, it was getting really annoying how they would always end up in the same car.

Every friday, the 10 of them would go out, be it bowling, the cinema, going out for dinner or whatever, yet out of the 10 of them, she always ended up in the same car as this IDIOT!

At first, it was because he lived closest to Meredy and she needed someone to drop her off there that first time, but now she was just stuck with him all the time!

The driver was singing obnoxiously and the female passenger rolled her eyes, trying to block out the awful singing by looking out of the window and into the dark. She was thinking of her crush and how he was probably in his own dark car with the 'golden girl'.

"Natsu-san, shut up. Juvia's ears hurt."

Natsu smirked as he turned up the volume to the radio and sang even louder. Juvia growled at him, something she had learnt from her best friend Gajeel.

"Why does Juvia always get stuck with Natsu-san anyway? Why can't she go with Gray-sama at _least _once?!"

Natsu's mouth snapped shut at the name 'Gray.' A scowl set deeply on his face as he thought of the fact that _he _was the one getting to drive the girl of his dreams about. He was instead stuck with Juvia, a girl who was head over heels for his rival.

"Yeah well I ain't exactly happy for driving you about all the time am I?! Why can't you get your own car?"

Juvia glared at him before folding her arms over her chest and sliding down down further in her seat. She sighed to herself and stared at her lap instead.

Natsu noticed that she had gone quiet and he too sighed. "Sorry. Just mad that the ice Princess is always with Luce y'know?"

Juvia did know. In fact, was the best person for Natsu to talk to about this. They both kept on getting blown off. She shrugged her shoulders and examined her fingernails.

"S' okay, Juvia is just angry too. Does Natsu-san think that they're...seeing each other?" Her voice cracked a little bit though she managed to keep calm.

For the first during their journey, Natsu looked over at her very quickly as he was still driving. His eyes turned back to the road and gripped the steering wheel in front of him. He was always the happy go lucky guy, never letting anything get to him, but this time, he didn't think he could be happy.

"I...wouldn't be surprised if they are." He heard Juvia gasp, but he continued. "Lucy hangs out less and less with me and she's spending more and more time with Gray."

He stopped at the light that had just turned red and he looked at Juvia who was staring at her hands. Juvia felt his eyes on her and when she looked up, their eyes stared at one another's.

"Juvia will just be happy for Gray-sama then. Juvia has always known that Gray-sama won't like Juvia the way she likes him." She sighed as she blew her hair out of her face. Natsu raised an eyebrow, looking back ahead of him as the light was now green.

"You're taking this better than I thought," he muttered to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been in love with that bastard since the day you met him and now you're not even crying that he's technically rejected you."

Juvia shook her head and noticed that they had just turned into her road. Natsu now drove slowly, making sure he wasn't making any noise.

"Juvia accepted it a long time ago, she just thought that maybe she could be proved wrong. Juvia realised that Gray-san just might not be the one for her."

He pulled up in front of her house and she gave him a smile. For the past ten weeks, every Friday, he had been taking her home and she found herself noticing him more and more. Sure the guy was a total loudmouth idiot, but that's what made Natsu, _Natsu. _She could have not asked for a better friend. She bit her lip when that thought came into her head. How...random...

"Thank you, Natsu."

Without even thinking about it, she leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. Natsu couldn't help but let his cheeks light up in a rosy colour, and Juvia's usually pale skin did the same thing.

"Goodnight Natsu-san."

She wanted to do nothing more than to go and berate herself in her bathroom mirror for doing such a stupid act! As soon as her hand grabbed a hold of the door handle, Natsu was saying something to her.

"We've been friends for ages, Juvia. Just call me Natsu."

Juvia nodded without looking at him. "Juvia will try to do so next time."

He wanted to stop her and tell her to try to do it now, but even _he _could see that she was trying to get away from the awkward situation and he let her go. He watched her until she got into her house, like he always did, but this time it seemed more special. Almost as though he was making sure she was alright until the next Friday. Before it was though he was watching her because he might as well, but now it was as though he was being possessive.

_"It was only a kiss on the cheek, calm down."_

She waved to him and he started moving his car away from the kerb, thinking about what had just happened. It was just a little kiss on the cheek! Why was he feeling so, so _girly _about it?

"I just need to go home and sleep," he told no one in particular.

* * *

Friday rolled around surprisingly fast for all the friends. Their new jobs kept them busy, so hanging out every Friday was a must for them all, unless something from work popped up, family visits or being ill. You weren't even allowed to go on a date on Fridays. It was a rule they all followed. After all, they had all decided to keep their promise of never losing contact after graduating from university.

This time, it had been planned by Erza that they had to switch everything up. They'd been bowling, to the cinema and out for pizza one too many times now and she wanted to go and play some golf.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Golf is for old men! Do I look old to ya?!"

He had received a punch to the head for sassing her like that and Gray was laughing his head off, resulting in Natsu fighting him.

Finally, when Erza told them what it was like, they agreed. They went off with their designated drivers and Juvia slid into Natsu's car as though she had gotten over being lumped with him. Natsu raised an eyebrow as he started the engine. It seemed like Juvia had forgotten the kiss, meaning he should too.

"What? No complaining this time?"

He meant it in good fun and Juvia knew that so she punched his shoulder playfully.

"It's been 11 weeks now, Juvia should just get over herself. Plus, it isn't so bad. Juvia can keep her stuff in here."

Natsu rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more as he kept his focus on the road. She made it sound like she was moving into his _car._ Juvia couldn't help but fidget with the leather of the seat belt and she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Natsu-san?"

"I already told you, it's Natsu."

"Yeah whatever. Juvia just wants to apologize for the kiss."

Both of their cheeks turned light pink, but because they were so embarrassed, they didn't focus their attention on each other.

"It's okay y'know. It's behind us."

"Good, because Juvia won't ever be doing that again."

He didn't know why, but he felt himself gripping the wheel even tighter in anger. Then he smirked slowly. Like he was going to listen to her. He pulled up to a little side road on the left (**A/N: **I'm from the UK guys, we drive on the left, not the right) and cut out the engine.

"Natsu-san why did we st-"

She was cut off as Natsu suddenly had his lips on hers. She stiffened, but when Natsu's lips left hers slowly, she quickly leaned forward to bring back the contact. Their eyes were closed and Natsu's hand found their way into her hair. They stayed in that position for a few more seconds before he pulled away from her. Juvia's eyes fluttered open and she saw Natsu smirking, causing her to blush.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's _Natsu_, not 'Natsu-san."

"All the time if Natsu-san is going to keep on doing that to get Juvia to change."

Her hand slammed over her mouth as she realised that she had just said that out loud. He switched on the engine while he laughed and she just puffed her cheeks out, attempting to slug him one on his arm again.

"Shut up and drive, Natsu-_san._"

~x~

Turns out, their golf game was similar to bowling, they just had to see how far they can get it to get extra points. Juvia threw down her golf club after her fifth go as she couldn't get it into the pits that made you win points. So far she was losing and that made her angry. She was a sore loser and she was very competitive.

"It's okay Juvia, just calm down."

Lucy hadn't ever met this side of Juvia. She just thought that she was a little reserved and also a very crazy girl when it came to something like love. She was surprised that she wasn't dead yet seeing as she was always getting a ride from Gray every Friday. That didn't stop the blonde from shaking in fear every time she saw the blue haired woman.

Gajeel sucked in a breath when Juvia froze. "Hey bunny girl, no tells Juvia to calm down. _Ever."_

Lucy took a step back before she went running over to where Levy was sitting and Juvia turned on her heels. There was rage in her eyes. She just wanted to win dammit! Natsu couldn't help but snicker and her glare turned to him. One word went through everyone's mind at that exact time.

_Ouch._

"Something _funny, _Natsu-_san_?"

"Yep, you look like a little mushroom."

She frowned, her anger vanishing straight away. What the hell?!

"A mushroom? What mushrooms have you seen that are blue?"

Everyone else was now frowning at Natsu too. Seriously, this guy was way beyond stupid sometimes that it hurt to listen to whatever he had to say because it was just straight up _wrong._

"I haven't, I was just saying that to make you less angry."

Juvia blinked before she blushed very lightly that no one could see it. She huffed and sat down, watching as everyone else took their turn. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger a little longer on Natsu's form. He was tall and lean, plus the way he held himself was very intriguing to her. She didn't know where she got all his energy from. It was like he was the definition of energy. He then turned his head and he found himself looking at Juvia. He had finished his swing and he walked past everyone else as they were talking and sipping their drinks.

Just as Natsu was going to make his way over to her, he got sidetracked by Lucy who started talking to him loudly. The light in Juvia's eyes dimmed a little bit as she just let out a little sigh. Despite the kiss, Lucy was the one who truly held Natsu's heart.

"You okay?"

She lifted her head up to see that Gray was standing in front of her, handing her a drink. She gave him a small smile and took his with a small 'thank you' before sipping on the beverage. He sat down next to her and she noted that if it were before, she would have been beyond happy that this was happening to her right now, but she wasn't. She felt a little empty.

There was a silence between the two and Juvia watched as her younger cousin, Wendy was blushing at the guy she was talking to, Romeo. They were both in their first year of university and it was pretty obvious that they were both in love. She smiled at them both, sipping on her drink, forgetting that Gray was sitting next to her.

"So how ya been? You okay? Haven't spoken in ages."

Juvia nodded her head. Before they had all graduated from university, she was so close with Gray and Lyon. She had been in heaven because while Lyon wanted to take her on a date, Gray was always saving her from the situation. That meant he was paying attention to her. She had always thought that he was going to ask her out, but instead he had hooked up with Cana at some party. While Juvia had been upset by that, she never gave up on him because she knew he was drunk. But now? The love she had for him just fizzled out.

"Juvia's been alright. Work as a psychologist has it's bad parts, but Juvia does enjoy it." She gave him a smile and he smiled back at her. She turned her head to watch Natsu and Lucy talk. Eventually, she had Erza waving a hand in her face.

"Hey Juvia! It's your turn!"

Juvia growled as she put down her cup and grabbed the club that she was going to use to destroy that damn ball. She took her stance, holding the club in two hands before she felt someone's chest on her back. She held her breath as she watched their hands hold hers around the club and she felt their breath tickle her ears. She knew who it was, even if it were in her sleep.

"What is Natsu-san doing?"

"Geeze, what's it gonna take for you to stop adding the -san on the end of my name, huh? I'm here to help you, what else? Clearly you can't do this by yourself."

His words sent shivers down her spine as he whispered gently to her. This was such a cliche and cheesy move, but she didn't know that Natsu had it in him to do something remotely cute like this.

"Juvia thought that Natsu-san was with Lucy?" She didn't know why she was whispering back. She could hear the others still talking, meaning they hadn't taken any notice of them both. That was a good thing because everyone would have definitely said something about this.

"Well you thought wrong." He laid a kiss on her neck gently before positioning the club again. A blush rose up on her face from the contact, but she ignored it. "Anyway, let's do this. Bring it up and stop about here...then SWING!"

The club cracked the golf ball as it went hurtling into the furthest hole and Juvia jumped up and down, happy that it did so. She managed to bump up her score to 30. Natsu grinned behind her and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Juvia did well, didn't she?"

"Well yeah, with my help. Maybe if you can do it yourself, that would be cool."

Juvia bit her bottom lip as she moved away and passed the club to Lucy. "What if Juvia doesn't get it right? Juvia will always need Natsu's help." She looked up at him, her light blue eyes shining in the floodlit course and Natsu couldn't help but gulp. Was she implying what he thought?!

"You didn't say -san."

"Juvia didn't? Well then, Natsu's very lucky then..."

~x~

Turns out Natsu came first, though Gajeel and Gray argued with him, claiming that he was cheating. Erza had stopped the fight easily, making the guys grumble at her under their breath. "I guess we'll see each other again next week then?"

They all nodded at Erza before they started going off to their cars. Juvia took this time to soak in the car that Natsu had. It was a dark red Aston Martin S Rapide. Juvia couldn't help but run her finger on her the car as she headed to the passenger seat before Lucy came running up to them. Natsu's face dropped as he looked at Juvia.

"Oh yeah, I promised that I would take Lucy home. She told me that Gray said he's taking you home."

Juvia frowned as Lucy jumped into the car. Juvia looked over at Natsu and he looked back at her and shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't know. I'll call call by yours later."

He got into the car and Juvia stepped back before heading over to Gray's car. His car was dark and it was very cold, not something that Juvia enjoyed at all.

"Why did Gray tell Lucy to tell Natsu that Gray is driving Juvia home? Gray never wanted to drive Juvia before."

He shrugged, and Juvia couldn't help but notice that he drove considerably slower than Natsu did and she wrapped her arms around herself. Gray didn't seem to notice the movement and he kept the air con on.

"I just wanted to ask you a question in private and it seemed like a good time seeing as we're all busy. I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date tomorrow."

Juvia's eyes widened as she grabbed the door handle. She felt like the air in her body was about to be sucked right out of her. She sighed lowly before looking out of the window and touched her lips. The way Natsu had held her back at the golf course, the way he ran his hand through her hair, the kiss on her neck! She shut her eyes as she remembered how happy she felt.

"Juvia?"

"Yes Natsu?"

The car went silent. They couldn't hear anything but the engine of the car roaring away. There was no radio, no obnoxious singing and no arguments. It was so boring! This wasn't what Juvia wanted at all. She slowly looked over at Gray's face and noticed that he had a scowl set deep onto his facial features. She shrunk back in her seat.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia is just used to being Natsu's car, she wasn't thinking." She hoped that lame excuse would work on him, but she knew that Gray wasn't that stupid as to believe that. He also wasn't nice enough to take the excuse and let the awkward moment slide by. Instead, he just kept silent for the rest of the journey.

Juvia sighed, waiting for when they would pull up at her house. It was clear that Gray got his answer without her replying to it.

_No._

~x~

She watched as Gray sped away when he let her go. She sighed as she turned on her heels once more and walked to her door. That was until she stopped and strained her ears. She could hear something coming from the distance, getting closer, almost as though it was heading right towards her. She turned back around, waiting for the person when she noticed a red car stopping directly at her house. The passenger seat was empty, but the owner of the car opened the door and got out.

She saw the pink hair first before a smile broke out on her face. She ran up to him, grateful that she wasn't a fan of high heels and she jumped into his arms.

"Juvia missed Natsu so much, being in a car with Gray was sooo boring!" He kissed her cheek, laughing a little bit before he set her down.

"I hated it too! Lucy just wanted it to be silent and she smacked my head every time I tried to start singing. I just wanted you in my caaar!" He hugged her again, fake tears pouring from his eyes as she laughed with him.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Juvia blushed, knowing fully well he didn't mean it the way Erza may have thought he meant it if she were here, but she nodded her head. His car was warm and he played music, no matter how loud and annoying it was. She had missed that so much and she actually enjoyed it a lot.

He started the ignition and grinned wickedly at her. That was a grin she had missed.

"Let's go."

* * *

They both stopped by the side of the cliff, looking down at the town where the lights all shone bright. Many couples used to come here, but not lately. With things like night clubs, guys just lost the romantic bones they had in their bodies, making the place more for older couples during the day and also for joy riders every Saturday night.

They both sat on the bonnet of the car, slurping down their jumbo milkshakes that they had bought on their way. Juvia was smiling as she sipped hers and was looking at Natsu out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly, he brought her close to him and she laid her head down on his shoulder. They switched over their milkshakes (Juvia has strawberry and Natsu has banana) and they drank on another's.

"So what was it like in that bastard's car?"

"Ugh, it was so cold! Juvia couldn't deal with it, Natsu's car is so wonderfully warm! He also wasn't talking to Juvia and he didn't sing or play the radio, that butt head. Plus, Juvia made it awkward the whole way home."

She started slurping innocently on the drink and it made Natsu look up at her with at her with a simple and small smirk. "What did you say?"

She sighed and looked back out at the lights. "Nothing, nothing...Just the fact that Gray asked Juvia out on a date and when Juvia spaced out, Gray called Juvia's name and Juvia said 'Yes Natsu'? It made Gray very mad."

Natsu's jaw fell open. "He asked you out on a date?" Juvia nodded.

"And you were thinking about me..." She nodded yet again and she smiled shyly at him. They both stared at each other, their heads getting closer and closer before Natsu stopped and Juvia was disappointed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make this quick so that we don't get anything disturbing us halfway through. You know, like in the films?"

Before Juvia had any time to reply, Natsu gently, but quickly pushed down the back of her head so that their lips met one another's. Juvia couldn't help but smile into the kiss before they pulled away to breathe.

"Come on, let's get you home now."

They both slid off the bonnet before getting into the car. Juvia sighed happily as the car roared to life and it warmed up. Natsu laughed at her reaction before he revved the engine and he looked at her.

"But first, let's go for a joy ride."

The next thing Juvia knew was that they were hitting it up to 160 mph and they were both laughing. Juvia didn't even need to tell Natsu to be careful because for some strange reason. She trusted him above everyone else. She felt safe, even when they were hitting a crazy and unsafe speed. Life just felt this good with everything rushing past you so quickly.

The world was nothing but a blur and as long as she had Natsu by her side, she didn't care about anything. It was weird, she never thought that Natsu would be the object of her affection.

It took them a while, but they soon came back down to the speed limit and Natsu headed for Juvia's house. Her head was spinning and Natsu laughed at her.

"Juvia doesn't know how Natsu is still fine after how fast we were going."

"I like fast, can't keep still so I'm used to it." Juvia rolled her eyes and smiled. It described Natsu perfectly and she wasn't surprised.

They pulled up outside her house and Juvia didn't realise how tired she was until they stopped. Natsu got out to help her and took her keys to unlock her house door. He carried her bridal style through the house and up to her room and Juvia was so thankful she is a tidy person otherwise it would have been so embarrassing for her.

"Juvia thanks Natsu. Natsu should get home safely okay?" She kissed his cheek softly and he leaned her forehead on his.

Natsu still couldn't believe that he was with Juvia. They both hadn't said anything about dating, but it was so obvious to the both of them that they both are. They had both gotten over their crushes and clearly they weren't going to be doing this for fun.

"Got myself a beautiful girlfriend."

"Juvia has a handsome boyfriend." She blushed heavily and Natsu thought it was so cute. She blushed so easily and it was all for him, not for anyone, and especially not for _Gray. _

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He kissed her forehead and she smiled gently.

"Juvia is being serious Natsu-kun. Drive safely. Juvia doesn't want to get a phone call that Natsu-kun is in hospital."

He smiled at her and jangled his keys at her. "I'll be safe juuust for you, okay?" She smiled softly, grateful that he would be doing so, until she noticed a smirk on his face.

"So it's Natsu-_kun _now, is it?"

She groaned and fell back on her bed, covering her eyes with her arm. She didn't want to talk about this right now, but would much rather sleep.

"Shut up and go and drive Natsu-_kun._"

* * *

Well how was it you guys? Surprisingly, a lot of you like Natvia. I remember when I first started writing, I think there was only two Natvia stories? Or maybe three. Now look! There are quite a few!

Yes I know, I know, I'm supposed to be updating 'For who I am, not what I am', but, I think that would be coming out later today or tomorrow (by later I mean, not the same time as this.) I just want to get that chapter right because of the way I messed up the previous chapter, so I'm delaying it by constantly re-reading it. I have also finished writing up the first rewritten chapter of 'Secrets within Magic' so that should be coming out soon.

Also, if you guys read my story 'This is my Vice', as I said, I am writing that as a trilogy and the final installments first chapter should be out very, VERY soon!

Anyway, please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Your reviews are deeply appreciated and guess what?! Not tired!

Lolita-chan


End file.
